


Snow Angel

by Pinako



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 时隔五年，达米安回到哥谭，见到了布鲁斯。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Snow Angel

雪积得厚了，达米安的落地激起表层刚刚落下的雪片，有些沾上少年裸露在外的脸颊，很快化成微冷的水。

“今年哥谭的冬天冷得出奇。”他身边的迪克搓了搓手，然而蝙蝠衣的智能设计并不会让穿着者感到寒冷，达米安没有理他，自顾自拍去斗篷上堆积的白雪。“寒冷不会阻拦那些蠢货。”他皱眉咽下冷风，“更不会让夜巡好过一些。”

迪克挥开背后的披风，在达米安身边转了个圈，男人幼稚又可怖地发出咯咯的笑声，“但今晚确实没有更多人陪我们吹冷风了！”他低头端详地面的痕迹，点了点头：“一个完美的圆形。”

达米安也低头，确实，蝙蝠侠披风的边缘垂落在地，随着迪克转动的动作横扫过积雪，压出一片圆形的阴影。“如果实在是无聊，我们可以回去训练。”达米安与蝙蝠头罩的护目镜对视，那片白色在片刻后忽然收缩，让他心生警惕。

“噢——罗宾，为什么我们不在这里热热身呢？”迪克拎起披风抖了抖，拧身朝下意识将重心下沉的达米安扑了过去，“当心！”

达米安推开用全身重量锁住自己的迪克，他因为剧烈的对抗与挣扎喘着气，迪克在他旁边吞吐气息，听起来像个运作良好的风箱，与其说他是疲惫，更像是因为乐不可支而呼吸急促。气馁只不过是瞬间的情绪，达米安躺在哥谭某个楼顶积雪中，咽下轻微的不甘与恐慌，侧过头看自己的同伴。

雪越来越大了，这个时日的哥谭并不应该有这样大的雪，彼时的达米安看着白色的雪在迪克面罩上堆积，融化在男人露出少量皮肤上，滋润了被寒风吹到干裂的嘴唇，“罗宾，”他疑惑那张嘴唇刚刚发出了什么声音，“罗宾！”

迪克在白色的护目镜后捕捉到达米安的视线，将他的注意力从位置的地方拉出来，“罗宾，我们该回去了。”沾了雪水的嘴唇因为笑容弯起来，裂口被扯开，溢出血液，达米安仍旧躺着，伸出手想要抹去那逐渐积累的红色。

达米安的手伸出去，却没能碰到迪克流出血液的嘴唇，他们隔得太远了，太远了。

对此并无察觉的蝙蝠侠伸出舌头舔去溢出的血珠，伸手与达米安指尖相触。”既然你还想躺着，“迪克声音里带着笑意，”罗宾，像这样伸出你另一边的手。“

”虽然不知道你有没有玩过这个，但你可以试试像这样——“达米安差点从地上窜起来，而迪克就在他面前欢欣地摆动起四肢。这旁边最好没什么摄像头，达米安不知道自己竟然已经这样绝望了，但他还是没有站起来，罗宾迟疑地，缓慢地，在活泼过头的蝙蝠侠身边挥动四肢。

”让我们来看看！“迪克停止动作后跳起来，轻盈欢快好像刚刚在地上发疯的不是他。达米安一言不发地跟着站起身，看向积雪上的痕迹。他被身边的男人一把搂住，”我的披风太大了，完全毁掉了积雪，但是你看你的，”达米安感觉自己的脸在发热，也许太多雪落在了上面，“真是完美的雪天使，罗宾。“

**  
达米安睁开眼，白色红色黑色的梦境散开，飞行器即将着陆的提示音响起，他将其关闭后再次让飞行器爬升，低温对不消耗燃油的器械影响不是致命，但仍旧对金属构造是一个考验。他稳定在低温警报最弱的高度，悬停后落下绳索。

机舱里还有一套最高级防护的低温环境对应装甲，达米安穿上它，设置好飞行器返航时间后跳出机舱，沿着绳梯快速下降，一分钟后他就行走在皑皑白雪中，耳机收到身后飞行器加速离开的声音。达米安伸手关掉通讯器，耳边只剩下过滤后的风雪，他朝远方凝视，护目镜上靶心定位到一个小小的黑点。

他走到黑点用了将近一个小时，站在那黑点——实际上是一扇门前，装甲运行的嗡嗡声与风声融在一起，几乎遮挡住精密锁扣交错解开的声音。

但达米安没有错过，他伸手推开眼前的门扉，适宜的阻力带来接触的实感，但达米安知道如果这扇门不想打开，就算他算上身上装甲的出力也是无法推动的。

“谢谢你让我进来。”进门后达米安摘下面罩，汗湿的头发在低温中迅速结出冰碴，呼吸喷吐间白雾升起。天花板上某个监视器的红光短促闪烁，让达米安知道他应该往哪个摄像头看，男人眨动双眼，“请告诉我要如何继续，父亲。”

再次相遇的场景比达米安想象的要明亮许多。他站在灯光照耀的地下洞穴里，看着布鲁斯端着一杯咖啡走下楼梯。达米安记忆中那条重伤的右腿早已恢复自如，“早上好。”布鲁斯遥远地朝他问候，达米安有些局促地点头回应了一个早安。“你有些变化。”他低声补充。

“如果你不卸下剩余的铠甲，我只能告诉你你并没有改变太多。”布鲁斯走得近了，他抬头看向达米安，“达米安，你右眼的视力还剩余多少？”男人的灰发已经蔓延至每一处，但那双蓝色眼睛，曾经达米安将它看做钢铁，如今却有种虚幻感觉，那是能够融化于掌心的冰霜。

***  
到了再一个冬天的时候达米安已经回到韦恩庄园，而罗宾身边的蝙蝠侠重归沉默。但迪克仍在一个落雪接触地面便会融化的深夜造访了庄园。

”我想你了。“达米安并不犹豫地向迪克坦诚了这一点，”父亲是个和你不一样的蝙蝠侠。“迪克发出毫无实意的声音，搂住达米安轻轻摇晃，”达米安，我也想你了。“他快要把男孩揉进怀抱中，”今晚还要出去夜巡吗？“

达米安点头，他无意表达自己的期待，但迪克很少让他失望。”来吧，今天让我也加入。“迪克在少年肩膀上轻拍，”让我们去告诉你爸爸一声。“

但这实际上是第一次夜翼加入了布鲁斯和达米安的夜巡，迪克不是没有回来过，也不是没有再次在夜晚跳跃于哥谭楼宇间。但那往往是因为布鲁斯加入了联盟的行动，而哥谭需要一个蝙蝠侠，和一个罗宾，当然。

达米安不喜欢质疑自己这一点，他从来对自己的身份，无论哪一个，都感到骄傲，达米安生来如此，迪克也是这样告诉他的。”如果没有我在你身边，你要怎么办？“他在迪克一次回来扮做蝙蝠侠的时候问男人，没有用疑问的语气，更像是陈述某个事实，但迪克仍给出了回答：”我怎么能没有你。“他在蝙蝠侠的面罩后微笑，哥谭可能习惯不了这个，但这反而是达米安更熟悉的东西。

所以达米安从不怀疑，蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，需要他。

****  
”三天后我们要再次出发。“达米安手中也放上了一个马克杯，纯白色上印了蝙蝠的标志，里面装着香味浓郁的热茶。洞穴的温度不高，但一件卫衣加上热茶足够暖出人一身薄汗。布鲁斯在旁边的椅子上沉吟一声：”敌人的攻击强度还是一样吗？“

达米安摇头：”探测结果和五年前那次相近。“在说完后他感觉到，自己与布鲁斯同步的呼吸错开片刻。达米安抬起视线，与他平稳的气息不同，布鲁斯的表情并不是毫无变化。”但我们能够做到的准备比那时候要充足许多。“

”即使是这样，地球也要做好准备，接受溢出防线的攻击。“达米安放下空掉的杯子，他往后靠近椅子中，视线从俯视到与布鲁斯平行。男人将自己手中的杯子放在达米安的旁边，“你是指让我做好准备，接受你的死亡。”

达米安的呼吸又错了一拍，他想，过去的自己也许会认为这是一种软弱的表现，但现在的他知道，这只是一种证明，感受之余除了接纳并无其他的选择。

“是。”他不知道自己为什么要露出可以称作是微笑的表情，“所以我想我应该来见见你。”

沉默维持得太久，达米安从椅子上站起来，往前倾身双膝弯曲，让自己伏在布鲁斯大腿上，由下至上看着男人垂下的面容。深而重的眉骨阴影下，布鲁斯的眼睛亮而清醒，“你知道我在说什么，父亲，你很清楚。”达米安让自己的面颊更深地贴近男人的体温：“布鲁斯，说点什么吧。”

*****  
“布鲁斯，说点什么吧。”迪克的话音因为咀嚼而显得混乱，“你不能就站在那里看我。”他蔚蓝的眼睛在达米安看来有种茫然而导致的天真，但迪克不会不知道自己在说什么，达米安怀疑甚至布鲁斯要说些什么男人都一清二楚。

“达米安，为什么不去帮一下阿尔弗雷德呢？”迪克却看向了他，达米安知道这荒谬的要求基本就是另一种意义的回避请求，达米安不会去帮阿尔弗雷德，他只会走回自己的房间，翻出穿上轻便暖和的衣服，翻出窗台后坐到迪克和布鲁斯所在起居室旁边的窗台外沿上。

他们一定是等确定自己走进房间后才开始说话。达米安盘起双腿，无聊地等着哪个人先挑起话头，或者，战争。

父亲的声音在片刻后响起，”他很听你的话。“达米安咬住轻嗤的冲动，接受请求与听话并不是同义词，他在心中反驳。但达米安确实好奇迪克会如何回答，他会告诉父亲正确的答案吗？

“他也很爱你。”迪克的回应却毫不相及，“你到底要说什么，布鲁斯，我懒得猜了，即使能够猜对，我也希望你自己讲出来。”

“我只是想问你知道自己在做什么吗？”父亲的声音应该是稳定的，但达米安却听出了不自信。他没想到父亲也会有像格雷森那样疲惫又软弱的时候，格雷森正是因为总是这样软弱才会需要自己，那父亲是否也会像这样依靠自己，达米安希望答案是否认的，罗宾不是收拾蝙蝠侠烂摊子的人，他应该蛰伏，观察，再成为他，而不是做一个创可贴。

“他渴望我的依赖。”父亲没有等待格雷森的回答，他的声音变得咄咄逼人：“为什么你让达米安获得你的信任，又让他失去？”沉默，“你在把他推向我。”

迪克像是理所当然一样反问：“布鲁斯，他是个称职的罗宾吗？”字句中的好奇让冰凉钻进达米安的脊髓。

战争就是这样爆发的，在达米安感到冬日渐深的寒冷时，在迪克那个简单的问题后。

布鲁斯听起来就像蝙蝠侠，“不要，那样，谈论我的儿子。”脚步，椅子挪动，“让他成长是我的责任，迪克，不是你的！”

“但是你死了！”迪克的沉默被他突然尖锐的声音划破：“所以那时候他就是我的责任！”

“所以那时候爱他就是我的事！”

父亲的愤怒消失就好像这个时日的雪，融化着，流淌走。脚步，脚步，达米安想，噢，他们现在在拥抱了。他侧过头，窗户的映出格雷森埋在布鲁斯肩颈上的画面，“我回来了，迪克，”父亲的声音仍旧有些僵硬，“但你不能再这样了，这不是你必须做的事，让他信任我，让他爱我。这是我应该去努力获得的东西。”

”布鲁斯，虽然我希望他也是我的，但是——他是你的罗宾。“迪克闷闷地补充，”他已经爱上你了。“

达米安放下盘起的双腿，他顺着自己的身体往下看，韦恩庄园整理得当的草坪上已经隐隐映照初升时温度不高的阳光，但他仍觉得冷。于是达米安朝地平线往上看，然而在太阳更上面的蓝色天空中，不祥的阴影高悬。

于是战争就是这样开始的，在美好的阳光照耀前。

******  
两年后达米安才找到机会与迪克再次见面。夜翼走进地下基地的时候正拆下脖颈上环绕的围巾，达米安远远地便看到他，还有走上去的蝙蝠侠。他的两位导师互相碰了碰额头，那些短暂而隐秘的贴近结束后，蝙蝠侠说了什么，两人便一齐向他看过来。

达米安仍旧是罗宾，只是他已经不仅仅和蝙蝠侠合作，按照计划他会与任何人进行合作。但所有人都默认，找到他就能找到他的父亲，反之亦然。

他朝下方的人影颔首致意，就在达米安思考是否要下去时，迪克拉开了与父亲的距离，沿着楼梯往上奔跑。“罗宾！”夜翼的装甲厚了一些——环境总是能让人做出改变，毕竟你不能再每根血管都流冰碴的时候自由翻转。达米安已经到了迪克鼻尖的位置，但他仍低下头，让自己能靠近男人的肩膀。

“我想你了。”

*******  
布鲁斯的气味仍是达米安熟悉的那样，是蝙蝠侠与父亲的混合。达米安视线垂在地面上，感觉男人的手掌贴近他脸颊，让他从自己腿上抬起头。“达米安，我很抱歉。”父亲听起来是那样真挚，“我希望你能活下来。”

“从来没有人希望死亡。”达米安嘟哝着，抬起视线，他看向与自己相似的一片蓝色中，与格雷森的蔚蓝不同，他与父亲的眼睛总是更浅，更锋利一些。

“但不应该有人的死亡原因是谋杀。”

达米安用力闭上眼，“父……布鲁斯，你不需要——”

“也许你觉得这是你自己的选择，达米安。”黑暗中，布鲁斯的呼吸终于变化了节奏，在更加缓慢的张弛中，达米安的父亲继续呢喃：“但这是迪克，还有我的错误。你所投身的道路，并不是……”

”是我自己的选择，布鲁斯。“达米安仍闭着眼，”没有人能逼迫我做出选择。“

”除了你爱的人。“

”迪克死了，“达米安听到自己尖锐的声音，恍惚回到战争开始前那个寒冷的凌晨，冥冥之中自己与迪克的叫喊重合，”哪怕你待在这里，抓住任何寻找他的机会，布鲁斯，他都已经s……离开了，五年前。“

”他的死难道还不足够吗。“布鲁斯的声音终于融化了，既视感，又是既视感。达米安像是与曾经浑身冰凉的自己互相撕裂着，”即使迪克离开了，也无法改变这个事实，达米安，他和我一起谋杀了你。“

达米安朝前扑去，让自己一拳打在了布鲁斯下巴上。

*******  
洞穴地面的凉意顺着汗湿的卫衣浸入皮肤，达米安听见自己嘶呼地喘着气，而布鲁斯的呼吸终于不再是缓慢平静的节律，变得急促深重起来。

”你的右眼盲区已经不太能影响你了，但还是有一定的削弱。“

达米安笑起来：”这话如果让十年前的我听见，他肯定会害怕。“

”知道自己未来有只眼睛要瞎，没有人会不惊慌的。“布鲁斯也笑，似乎还有些羞赧，“也许我不该说，你做得很不错，达米安。”

“老天，你听起来太像格雷森了。”达米安皱起鼻子，“他会害怕的是，哪怕这么多年过去，你还是对他不够满意，他仍旧会辜负你们的期待。”

“你现在仍旧这样想吗。“布鲁斯的叹息就在他耳边。

”不。“达米安，”我是蝙蝠侠，我已经不是罗宾了，父亲。“

他透过洞穴顶部映射天空的屏幕往上看去，蓝色和白色，就像防线破碎那刻夜翼坠向的地球。

end


End file.
